


Soulmate Eclipse

by ReleasingmyInsanity



Category: Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Character of Color, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Mr. Hooper knows everything, Mr. Hooper lives, POV Character of Color, Real facts in a soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity
Summary: After a partial eclipse everyone on Sesame Street starts getting soulmate names. But when a week passes and their wrists remain blank, Susan and Gordon start to worry.





	Soulmate Eclipse

Susan Robinson really, really loved her husband. Gordon was wonderful, and he was everything she had ever wanted. There was no such thing as soulmates of course, but Susan had always felt that if there were, Gordon would be hers. She couldn't imagine anyone more perfect for her than he was.

Several weeks later, it looked like she was about to find out.

Gordon had insisted that everyone go outside to watch the solar eclipse. It wasn’t a total eclipse, but it was still impressive. Gordon told her that it was only about 139 miles away from being a total eclipse. And there wouldn’t be another one for a decade.

The eclipse was fascinating. But what happened when it was over was completely unexpected. It was only a few minutes after the eclipse ended that Petey discovered the name on his wrist. At first he thought one of his friends had done it as a joke. But when he couldn’t remove it, everyone went to ask Mr. Hooper what it meant.

As usual, Mr. Hooper had the answer.

“I’ve never seen that before.” Mr. Hooper told them in his usual understanding, if slightly grumpy, manner. “But I have heard of it happening. Wait here please.”

Mr. Hooper went upstairs to his apartment and came back a few minutes later with a large book. _An Encyclopedia of Magical Locations._ He set it down on the counter and flipped quickly through the pages.

“Here it is. May 18th, 1901, Ambazoa Madagascar. ‘Following a total solar eclipse, the residents of Station Row discovered that names had appeared on their wrists. These names were later determined to be the names of their soulmates’.”

Mr. Hooper looked up at their startled faces. “Although that was a total eclipse, this seems to be much the same. Perhaps the pre-existing magic of Sesame Street had an effect. Eventually everyone on this street will have the name of their soulmate.” Mr. Hooper told them, before closing the book and returning to wiping down the counter.

It happened slowly over the course of a week. And there was no shortage of happiness when people in established relationships found they had each other's names. Monsters and animals didn't seem to get soulmates, but as Big Bird pointed out, it was hard to tell under all the fur or feathers.

But when everyone had names on their wrist except her and Gordon, Susan couldn't help but worry. It shouldn't matter. She loved Gordon no matter what. But now that she knew that soulmates existed she wanted to be able to say that she and Gordon were meant for each other.

“It doesn’t matter,” Gordon had reminded her. “I love you whatever happens.”

Susan knew he was right and had assured him that her love for him was just as unshakable. But she knew Gordon well enough to tell that he too felt a little uncomfortable with the lack of answer.

She sighed, she knew it didn’t matter. But at the same time, she knew it did matter. Although nothing could change the love she and Gordon felt for each other, the idea that that they weren’t soulmates hurt. At least they didn’t have anyone else’s names either. Better to have no name than to have a name that didn’t belong to the love of her life.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts Susan suddenly felt a tingling in her wrist. Looking down at it she could see letters appearing. A moment later the name was fully formed. _Gordon Robinson._

Susan stared at the name for a moment before leaping to her feet. “Gordon!”

She headed to the door just as her husband came around the corner from the other room. “Susan!”

A moment later they were face to face. “Look!” Speaking at the same time they both held up their wrists to show each other.

Susan looked at Gordon’s arm and was thrilled to see her own name written there. _Susan Robinson._

“Oh Gordon,” Susan said softly, unable to find any other words to express how she felt as he took her in his arms.

Gordon held Susan close and kissed her softly. A feeling of contentment washed over her. Gordon was her soulmate. And even if he hadn't been, their love was real.

"I love you Gordon," she said as she had many times before.

"I love you too Susan. So very, very much."

**Author's Note:**

> Sesame Street has been brought to you today by the letters N and E and by the number 30.
> 
> The solar eclipse in question was May 30th 1984. Source: NASA.
> 
> Major thanks to Arytra for the idea about having an eclipse be the event.
> 
> I don’t have any headcanons about Petey’s soulmate, just that they don’t live on Sesame Street. I used Petey specifically because of the humans who are there in 1984 he’s the only one I don’t have headcanons about. Technically he wasn’t there in May, but since characters rarely have welcome episodes, he may have been there for a short time before he first appeared.
> 
> The facts about the 1901 eclipse are all real except for Station Row’s existence and the soulmates. Also from NASA.
> 
> Due to the nature of how they got their soulmate names, it shows current names rather than birth ones. Hence Susan’s married name instead of her maiden name.


End file.
